After The Storm
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: Scene additions for the episode 'Planes,Trains & Automobiles'


**A/N**: One shot: Scene additions for the episode 'Planes, Trains & Automobiles'. Reviews welcomed.

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key**: Signing in **bold**

o-xxx-o

**After The Storm**

o-xxx-o

Sue watched as he quietly left the bullpen, knowing he needed a few moments to himself to come to terms with what had just happened. It had been hard for all of them as the transponder signal disappeared from the screen but for Jack it was a whole lot worse, although he hadn't actually given the order it was his call that had the cargo plane shot down ending the life of its two occupants. When after twenty minutes, he hadn't returned she went in search of him, making sure that no one else saw her go. She found him in one of the deserted conference rooms, slumped in a chair and staring into space. Hearing the door close he looked up and gave her a sad smile.

She walked over to sit on the table in front of him. "You okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah," at her doubting look he added softly, "I'm just tired."

"And a little despondent..?"

He sighed, "Maybe."

"You did what you had to do, Jack. It was two lives against thousands."

"I know that but it doesn't make it any easier, it was still two too many." He looked up at her with haunted eyes and her heart went out to him but just as she leaned forward to give him a hug, someone walked in behind her and he put up a finger in warning before pointing to their visitor.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're needed in the bullpen." Lucy stated and quickly left again.

Jack shook his head in disappointment, "Hold that thought…" he whispered and then stood and blew out a calming breath.

"Tell you what… When we're finished here, how about I cook you dinner?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't but I want to…"

"Okay." They walked to the door but he stopped her before she could leave. "**Thank you**."

"**You're welcome**."

o-xxx-o

Wrapping up proved to be more time-consuming than they'd expected. Once they'd had the awards ceremony for Adam and said their goodbyes the women set to work tidying up the bullpen. It was well past six when Sue crossed to Jack's desk and found him staring at his computer screen. He was trying desperately to concentrate on finalising his report but his mind kept wandering.

"How're you doing?" She asked solicitously.

"Alright I guess but I'll probably be another hour. We can take a rain-check on the dinner if you'd like?" He tried to sound sincere but the thought of spending what was left of the evening in her company was far better than being alone.

"No, that's okay." She reassured him. "I'm going to get in some supplies and walk Levi, pick me up when you're done."

"You're sure about this? I might not be very good company."

"I'll take my chances." She ran a hand across his back for comfort and felt the tension there. "See you soon."

o-xxx-o

It was closer to ninety minutes later when the doorbell finally rang.

"It's okay Luce, that'll be Jack. Not sure when I'll be back so don't wait up."

Lucy poked her head around the bathroom door and gave her the thumbs up. "Are you taking Levi?"

"Yes, I'll need him to walk me home. Bye."

"Bye. Tell Jack he did good today."

Sue grabbed the shopping bags and her purse and opened the door. "Hi, could you take Levi for me?" She asked, handing him the leash.

"Sure, come on Buddy."

o-xxx-o

Jack parked the car in his usual space and helped her carry the groceries into the apartment, depositing them on the table before letting the Golden Lab loose, knowing that he would make straight for his favourite armchair. "You really didn't need to go to all this trouble." He admonished half-heartedly. "But I'm glad you did."

"I wanted to." She reassured him. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Closing the gap between them she slid her arms around him and without even a moment's hesitation, he pulled her close and held on to her, breathing deeply as he drew strength from her embrace. After a while they reluctantly broke apart.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"I know." She scrutinised his face taking in how weary he looked, lines of stress etched into his handsome features. "Why don't you go and take a hot shower and change into something more comfortable while I feed Levi and start dinner?"

"**Deal**" he signed and headed for the bedroom.

o-xxx-o

Jack emerged about thirty minutes later wearing a t-shirt and jeans, his senses swamped with the delicious aroma of cooking. He hadn't even acknowledged that he was hungry until that moment and then realised that he couldn't remember when he'd last eaten.

"Smells good," he commented as he entered the kitchen and Levi had alerted his mistress to his arrival.

"Sit down it's just about ready to serve."

Jack obeyed willingly and was soon tucking into a tuna-noodle casserole. "This brings back memories."

Sue smiled, pleased that he had remembered. "Glad you approve."

While he ate she studied him closely. Although outwardly he seemed happier, she could still detect the signs of stress and fatigue. He pushed away his plate and sat back. "I'm full," he stated softly, blowing out a breath.

"Does that mean you don't want any dessert?"

His eyes lit up and he raised his eyebrows. "You didn't..?"

"I did."

"In that case, I'm sure I can find a little more room."

"Thought you might..." She teased as she crossed to the refrigerator and brought out a glass dish filled with her mother's ice cream and Oreo cookie concoction and for the first time that day she saw a genuine smile appear on his face.

o-xxx-o

Sue had insisted on doing the washing up, so Jack made his way to the couch, dropped down onto it and turned on the TV. There was nothing much to hold his attention so he settled on an old movie that he thought she might like. A few minutes later she came in carrying two mugs of fresh coffee.

Jack smiled up at her, "You're spoiling me."

"It's just for today, so don't get used to it."

He gave her a mock pout and scooted along so that she could sit beside him, making a note to give Levi an extra treat for taking possession of the armchair and limiting her options.

"What's on?" She indicated the television with a flick of her head.

"Some old Cary Grant thing…"

Sue laughed recalling his performance earlier in the day when they were doing movie quotes.

"What..?"

"You're really not into movies are you?"

"Hey, I watch them… "

"Uh-huh."

"I do," he reiterated feigning a hurt expression.

"Name three…"

"Well, there's 'The Godfather…"

"And…" She prompted.

"Godfather II… oh, and III…" he looked at her smugly.

"You're hopeless," She shook her head and playfully punched his arm.

She settled herself close to him but not quite touching and watched for a while but every so often she'd feel him fidgeting beside her and she could tell that his mind was elsewhere. "You okay?"

"Sorry, I can't concentrate." He stretched and winced slightly, rotating his head to try and alleviate the ache in his neck and shoulders.

Sue turned so that she could look at him more closely and she could see that the stress of the day had resurfaced in him with a vengeance. Hesitating for a mere fraction of a second, she reached out and took his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life..."

The heartfelt statement took her by surprise and tears prickled the backs of her eyes. "Then join me in the kitchen. Levi, stay."

The dog opened one eye and looked at her as if to say 'trust me, I have no intention of moving.'

Pulling out a chair she turned it around, "Sit down, so that you're facing away from me."

"Like this?" He asked, straddling the seat and resting his arms on the wooden frame.

"Perfect. Now try to relax." She flexed her fingers and hesitated again, knowing the effect that her massage had had on him once before but this time she was prepared for his response and found herself actually looking forward to it.

Jack settled himself more comfortably also recalling their last encounter but deliberately stopping short of thinking about what had happened later that day. At first he was as uncertain as she had been but this wasn't the same…They were alone in the privacy of his apartment with no risk of discovery and he wanted to experience those feelings again and let them lead where they may.

He sucked in a deep breath as he felt her strong fingers begin to knead his aching muscles, moving from one shoulder to the other and back again, taking the time to work out all the knots. He could hear himself groaning with both pain and pleasure as she concentrated her attentions on every inch before moving to the base of his neck, using her thumbs to ease away the tension.

Slowly, she moved down, following the line of his spine and the sensations became more intense, sending shivers through his body even as his breathing sped up. He turned his head slightly so that he could see her face and it took her breath away when she looked into his eyes, dark with an unspoken passion that was mirrored in her own, content to reveal their innermost feelings if only for those few precious seconds. Her fingers continued their ministrations until she found a particularly tender spot which caused him to gasp, his body arching forward into the back of the chair and breaking the spell. …A diversion that they were both grateful for.

Her hands travelled back to his shoulders, her touch more gentle this time, until there was no more tension left and he closed his eyes as waves of contented tiredness swept over him and tried to carry him away.

Sue felt him finally relax and patted him gently to show she'd finished. When he didn't stir she moved position so that she could see his face. "You need to sleep." She chided softly.

"Mmm… I know but I'm not sure I have the energy to move."

"Come on." She took his hand and pulled him to his feet before sliding an arm around his waist to support him, one of his automatically draped over her shoulder as she guided him to the bedroom. Using her free hand she pulled back the coverings and turned so that he could lower himself onto the bed before kneeling down to remove his shoes and socks.

"I can do that."

"No need. Lie down."

Jack surrendered gratefully, just about out on his feet.

Leaning forward, she pulled the covers over him, noting that he was practically asleep when his head hit the pillow. "Sleep well, Jack. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Unable to resist she brushed her knuckles lightly along his jaw-line and smiled when he leaned into her touch and whispered something unintelligible. She reached over to switch out the light before creeping quietly from the room and returning to the kitchen to wrap the leftovers and put them in his refrigerator. Walking into the living area, she turned off the television, picked up her purse, summoned Levi and headed for home.

o-xxx-o

Tumbling into her own bed, she replayed the evening in her mind before locking the memory away. Another few precious moments spent with him to be brought out and savoured on the lonely nights when she couldn't sleep…

o-xxx-o - o-xxx-o


End file.
